I love you Eona
by Baozimin
Summary: Kygo has been of on a mission and returns home with a surprise for Eona.
1. I love you too

Well hi guys this is my very first fanfic I hope you guys will like it and I must say that I love this book and I have read it twice.

* * *

I woke up in a cold sweat. My heart was racing. I clutch my heart hoping not to feel the warm blood forming a stain. I let out a sigh, I was still alive. Though the vision of Sethon aiming the gun still left imprints in my mind. I looked around the room the red folio and the compass still lay at my bedside. There was a knock at the door. "Enter." It was Lady Dela.

"I suppose you don't know what today is." She said. A smile rose to her face. What could be so important? Just then I smiled and covered it with my blanket.

"Well you seem happy." Ryko said behind Lady Dela.

"Yes I am." I got out of bed and put on the first dress I saw. I ran downstairs and across the garden until I made it all the way to the dragon hall. I took a breath as they caught up to me. I pushed open the double doors.

The sight of soldiers overwhelmed me. Where was Kygo? One soldier saw me and bowed, the others followed. Only one person was left. A jolt of excitement rose up. I ran to the other side hugging Kygo. We fell the ground. Me resting on top of him.

"Sorry" I said in a whisper.

"I don't quite think that will cut it." He said with a mischievous look on his face. He leaned in closer. Our lips almost touched until…

"Emperor Kygo, must we…" He put his hand up stopping the soldier before he could say any more. Without taking his eyes off of me he said

"Tell the others to leave now." The soldier waved everyone away. We were left completely alone. I quickly lifted myself and sat on the floor. He stood up and helped me onto my feet.

"I'm sorry it's just that I missed you a lot and I just wanted to hug…" He stopped me with a kiss.

"It's okay, I'm here now" He said softly. This time I stood on my tippy-toes and kissed him softly. Just then he pushes me against the wall kissing me harder. His tongue exploring my mouth. As I wrap my arms around him He moves his hand down my breast stopping at my hips. I pull away.

"You should go now" I say to him.

"Go where, go here" He moves his head lower stopping at my soldier lightly sucking, and moving north to my neck. His hands move and gently rest on my butt. He lifts away.

"I'm sorry, maybe I should go." he says to me. I tighten my grip on him and lay my forehead on his.

"Please don't go yet." I say in a whisper.

"Thank you." He says. "Umm… I have a question"

"I have an answer… maybe" I respond. He lets go of me and turns away. "It's just that times are still tough and you…" he trails off.

"I know," I say. "But we can still be friends and I am still willing to be your Naiso."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that we can't be together" I say tearing up.

"No, that's not what it's about, wow; I must be pretty bad at this.

"At what?"

"Eona… will you be the honor of being my empress." I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Look, no matter how much I want to I cannot-"

"Yes you can royal blood or not, I love you with all my heart and I know you do too. Don't make the mistake and run away from it. I've tried it and it doesn't work out. Just please think about. I don't need the answer now if I have to wait a day or even a week…"

"Yes" It was barely a whisper but it caught his attention.

"Excuse me" he almost said with a smile.

"Yes." I repeated. Tears sprang from my eyes. He lifted me up carrying me. I wrapped my legs around him. I was finally taller. He pushes me against the wall again and I slid down. He lightly bites my lip and my tongue enters his mouth. He tries to undo his shirt but I stop him.

"Just wait a bit." I whisper to him. He smiles.

"Promise, wait… I forgot the ring." He takes it out of his pocket and slides it onto my finger. The ring was golden and had _Eona _engraved in it. A golden white pearl sat at the top, it matched the mirror dragon's. It was beautiful. Just then we were interrupted by a knock at the door. He shrugged.

"Just go let them in, we will continue this later." He smiles at me.

"Enter" he commands. A soldier walks in.

"May I speak to you outside?"

"Very well." They both walk outside. I follow closely behind him. I make my way to my room and dress into nicer clothes. I thought about the wedding. I smile rose but I covered it by putting my clutch hands over it.

* * *

Hope you guys liked this please send me a message. Until next time:)


	2. What have I done

I woke up in the middle of the night. I heard a creak at the door. A slight crack showed. I took a breath and starred at the ceiling. The thought of the wedding filled my mind. How was this going to work, I wasn't of royal blood. I had taken off the ring and set it down at my tableside. The pearls had wrapped around it. I worried how we would make this happen.

I woke again seeing the blinding light rush through my window. Everything still in place. Then I noticed the ring was gone. I checked under the folio, the bed, but it had just seemed to have disappeared. I bit my lip. Tears had almost reached my face when I heard a knock at the door.

"You may come in." I said uneasy. A maid walked in with some flowers.

"A gift from the emperor" she said. I took the flowers from her and read the note.

"Come down the garden for a special surprise." The maid had left me alone. What was I going to tell Kygo? I got dressed at made my way downstairs with heavy steps. Then I saw him sitting on a bench. I stood behind him. "Hi." I said to him. He turned his head.

"Oh hi you startled me." He replied. He turned and kissed my lightly on my lips and again on both cheeks. "How is my lovely bride to be."

"Look I need to tell you something." I said to him.

"I know what your going to say, You're going to say that you are unsure about the wedding but I'll make it work, I'll make a law and… He stopped and starred at me. "Why don't you look happy?" he asked.

"Oh, no it's nothing, really." I answered back to him. I stilled starred down at the floor, tears just about to reach my eyes. Any moment I would just collapse in tears.

"Please, tell me what's wrong." He said. He lightly touched my cheek.

"No, stop" I say to him in an uneasy voice. "I do not deserve you." I pulled his hand away from my face. One tear had escaped from my control.

"What do you mean." He asks.

"I mean that, I lost- the ring." I say in a low voice. Tears ran down my cheek making its way to the floor.

"What?"

"I lost the ring, I'm sorry but-" He puts his hand in front of my face, silencing me.

"You are no longer worthy." He says. "You don't deserve love, not anything" I try to reach for him but I pull away. Nothing will work. Not at this moment. I collapse into the floor. I dug my head into my knees. I stood there until lady Dela saw me and called Ryko over to carry me to my bed. Once again I woke what had I done?


End file.
